Seduction
by Dannee-san
Summary: TyKa Sequel to Enchantment Excerpt: With a familiarity that spoke of routine a tan hand reached up to clasp a pale one high above their heads. They shared the intimacy of century-old lovers. Tan fingers entwined with pale ones, deceptively slender for the


AN This is the sequel to Enchantment, but the rating for this is higher so I uploaded it as a new story. Took me a little under two and a half hours to write. Not too bad, if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Seduction

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the high windows. It played over the five silent figures laying curled up on the floor. Five different bundles of blankets, the occupants all in varying stages of sleep.

The noise of a single car outside was muffled by the dojo's thick walls. The light of the headlights mingled with that of the moon, momentarily illuminating the far corner. The blanket there shifted, was lifted. Underneath a fully clothed body moved. Then the car was past and the corner was plunged in darkness again.

But as the noise of the engine faded, the faint rustling of the blankets became heard. They were pushed around for awhile, then silence again. Only to be broken by socked feet padding across the wooden floor as silent as possible. A shadow moved between the four different lumps left in the dojo. Occasionally moonlight would illuminate him, highlighting a half-bare shoulder, or a heavy belt.

The dark figure stopped momentarily at the lump nearest to the door. He reached out a hand, placing it on the undefinable form. Then he abruptly rose and slipped out the door.

The touched lump was silent when a short burst of light hit it. And when the door closed. Even when the sound of booted feet on gravel faded, it didn't move. Perhaps the touch of the shadow had been to soft, too fleeting. Unnoticed.

The moon patiently observed the scene. It guided the shadow as it walked along the empty roads. It watched over the remaining lumps on the dojo floor. It wasn't the first time this happened, it knew. Twice already it had gazed full-faced down at the silent exchange happening in the sleeping neighborhood. It knew what would happen. Some people wouldn't approve of it, but the moon wasn't hampered by human laws or values. It simply saw what the tiny figures on the planet it rotated around did, sometimes helping with its light, sometimes with its darkness.

Blankets rustled once more. The lump closest to the door shifted, a head appeared. The silver light danced along the jumpy locks, caressing the dark silk flowing down muscled shoulders. A pale hand reached out and plucked something from the floor. Then the human rose, silently, making sure the other occupants wouldn't wake as well. It slipped outside on bare feet.

The moonlight feasted momentarily on the bronzed skin exposed to the night's air. Until it was blocked by a dark shirt hastily pulled on. Socks and shoes quickly encased the feet and the human hurried out onto the still empty street.

The moon impassively looked down on the two figures walking along the street, far out of each other's sight, but with the same goal in mind, the first chased by the second. The first shadow reached the inner town. Neon lights of commercials and billboards overpowered the silver glow of the moon, bathing the figure in green and red and yellow. It played along a youthful face, accenting dark eyebrows, casting odd shadows with the curve of the cheekbones, changing the glow of the triangles on pale cheeks.

The streets were no longer silent either. As the figure passed bars and discos, music and voices drifted up and around him, tugging at the shadow, begging to come join them. But the figure refused to give in, continuing on it self-set path.

In the meantime the second shadow had reached the neon illuminated part of town and the moon lost sight of this one as well. Yet it knew where the two were headed, because that place was out of reach from the neon lights and again in the domain of the moon.

And so it waited, shining patiently down on darker streets and allies, waiting for the two human wanderers to come in its reach again. And in one of the smaller streets they did. First the taller one, still heading straight for his goal. These streets were more silent again, though sometimes music blared from the more obscure corners. It was towards one of those corners that the shadow was headed. Next to a half open door, faint light streaming out, set a heavy-set man, a bouncer, who casually waved the shadow through. Like the moon, he knew him. And, like the moon, he waited for the other to appear as well.

And appear he did. With a nod to the bouncer, he slipped through the half-open door. The moon saw him disappear and continued its journey along the sky towards the west. It was never certain when the two would appear again, before or after it had disappeared behind the horizon, but they were never seen by the golden sun, when it stretched its fingers above the eastern scope.

Inside, human eyes took over the job of the moon, watching as the strange, tall teen entered and stepped on the dance floor. The music pounded as it always did in the dark club. It drilled itself inside the teens body through the floor, it seemed, crawling in the booted feet, up the legs, circling around the hips and the heavy belted waist, before sliding up the sides, capturing the arms as it went, until the head fell backwards, eyes closed, and the entire had surrendered to the pounding beat.

It seemed ages the human eyes could feast on the sensuous display, before the second shadow entered, drawing away half the eyes from the dancer. They flicked back and forth between the two, wondering, waiting, curious how long it would take this time for the shorter one to join the other.

They were not disappointed. Only three songs had passed, when the short figure stepped forward till he was right in front of his goal. With a familiarity that spoke of routine a tan hand reached up to clasp a pale one high above their heads. Without faltering the taller one opened his eyes, no surprise on his face upon discovering the one in front of him.

He brought his captured hand down and around the waist in front of him, forcing the other to turn back to front. Without missing a beat the joined their movements, letting themselves be captured by the other.

Tyson let his head fall back, resting the his neck against the round shoulder behind it. His temple touched the jaw next to it, unafraid of the blue smudging since it was tattooed into the pale skin. He shifted his face sideways to brush his lips along the tangible reminder of the painful childhood of his captain. Kai responded to the gently touch on his cheek, seeking it out with his own lips.

They didn't have to see to know. For the past two months or so they had repeated their almost nightly routine. They were familiar with each other's movements and curves. They shared the intimacy of century-old lovers. Tan fingers entwined with pale ones, deceptively slender for the strength they held. The other pale hand slowly slid down the dark t-shirt, smoothly gliding past the supply leather belt, coming to rest on a prominent hipbone. It was only then, that their lips separated. Only a fragile, quickly braking string of saliva told of how deep that kiss had been.

Kai buried his face in luscious hair, his nose softly running along the shell of an ear. The corner of his mouth twitched as he felt the shiver running along the spine of the younger blader. It amazed him no end, that even after the countless of times they had been in this position, it still felt so new. He left the racing heart underneath his hand, held there by his partner's hand. It pleased him, that he had such an effect on the other. He pressed his lips shortly on the spot between ear and jaw, again pleased with the sigh that earned him.

Tyson's pulse raced under his captain's ministrations. He brought his free hand up, trailing along the bare arm of the hand resting on his hip, slightly steering his body's motions. His fingers brushed the exposed neck, briefly discovering the other's pulse was equally raised. They trailed upwards, grazing the skin right behind the ear before burying in the thick hair they had been aiming for from the beginning of their path. Gripping softly he steered Kai's movements until their lips touched again, the tilting of their heads giving perfect access to each other's mouths.

Neither of them cared how many people were watching them. They were anonymous, just two more visitors to the nightclub. It didn't matter, because the world disappeared anyway. They were lost in each other as the music pounded on, flowing from one song in another, with them following effortlessly.

Still, their dance of seduction was unique, standing out amidst the writhing mass of dancers. None could match the sensual touches and moves dripping from them like water. Heat flushed their cheeks. Sweat made their skin shine. And all that time, they never opened their eyes. Instinct moved them, the knowledge of each other, the flow of the music. There was nothing outrageous about their dancing, or kissing. They didn't put up a show. In fact, it looked like they turned away from the spectators, turning inwards into their own world.

Their dance continued for hours, until the crowd had changed from those who retired to bed when coming home to those getting up late to go out an dance. They formed a bridge between the different groups, saying goodbye to first and welcoming the second.

Eventually it had to end, fatigue pulling on their bodies and minds, reminding that they did have to get up at a regular time in the morning. Tyson was the first to open his eyes. He took in the relaxed face of his captain with a faint smile around his lips. He took one arm away from the waist he had wrapped both of them around and trailed his fingers along Kai's cheek. His smile broadened when he saw and felt his captain lean into the touch.

"Time to go," he whispered softly.

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal crimson irises. Kai nodded and began leading them from the dance floor, both still captured by the music. The walked through the brighter lit entrance hall out the door, past the bouncer, someone else than the one that had let them in, into the light of the almost setting moon.

The silver light welcomed the two teens, washing them clean from the smoke that still clung to their skin. Arms around each other's waist Tyson's fingers had lifted the short shirt covering Kai's torso to caress the skin underneath it. The moonlight guided their steps as they took the long way home, avoiding the busier insides of the town and prolonging the time they had together.

Using the red light on an empty crossroad as an excuse to stop, Kai turned Tyson around to kiss him. His tongue flicked over slightly coarse lips, darting past them when they parted. As opposed to in the club, where their tongues danced as languorous as the rest of their bodies, they dueled now, fighting for dominance, for a right to explore the other's mouth.

It was a duel that Tyson won this night and he tilted his head to make full use of his victory. He found a wall to pin Kai against as his hands fisted in thick short hair. Kai's hands clutched at his shoulders, holding him as close as possible. A dark-clad leg raised and wrapped around an equally dark-clad leg in front of it to bring their hips in closer contact. Identical gasps were released, though they didn't break the kiss.

A different dance ensued, slow, rhythmic and torturous. Their lips kept fused together, stifling any moans or cries. The only witnesses where the lampposts stoically projected their light on one patch of the street, and the moon, barely visible above the western horizon. It would be a few hours yet before the sunrise.

Heat swirled around the street corner, empty save for the two teens entwined in each other's embrace. Sweat renewed as breathing grew more ragged. With a final shudder the two bodies stilled, only lips and tongues softly brushing against each other in calming strokes.

With pleased, sated smiles on both sides, they parted. In silent agreement they parted, keeping only their hands clasped. Still smiling they headed home, back to the unsuspecting teammates still sleeping soundly, unaware of the understanding and passion between the two walking along the dark streets, the moon now gone, too late to see them completely home.

The two figures faded to shadows once more, slipping into the house. In the dark they cleaned themselves and tossed their sweaty and soiled clothing in the washing machine. In boxers and t-shirt they headed back to the dojo, slipping underneath their own blankets unnoticed.

Tomorrow would come soon and things would be normal again. Yet both anticipated the night after that, with the chase along the empty streets, the dance pressed close to each other and the aftermath on the way home.

* * *

AN Review?


End file.
